tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Topham Hatt's Car
Sir Topham Hatt uses his car to go to places when the engines are busy or to see what the engines are doing. Over the years, he has been seen driving many different cars. Although Sir Topham Hatt still uses his car frequently, he often uses Winston whenever he has to accompany his engines in locations beyond the road where his car cannot reach. The Original Blue Car Island of Sodor England |basis = Lagonda V12|fuel_type = Petrol|wheels = 4|top_speed = 125 mph|builder(s) = Lagonda|owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt}} Sir Topham Hatt used this car to go to the sheds when the engines were on strike. This car was never seen moving and was always used as set dressing. Basis The car is based on a Lagonda V12. Livery The car is painted blue all over, which was referred to as "Hatt Blue". Trivia * The car had six side windows in the first series, but from the second to fourth series, the car had four side windows. * The ERTL model of this car was based on a 1936 Ford Coupe; it was also a repaint of the black 1936 Ford Coupe from their Dick Tracy vehicles range Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) The Current Blue Car Island of Sodor England |basis = Rover P4 90|fuel_type = Petrol|wheels = 4|top_speed = 90 mph|designer(s) = Gordon Bashford|builder(s) = Rover Company|year_built = Sometime between 1953 and 1959|owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt}}Around the time Sir Topham Hatt went on holiday with his family, he bought a new blue car. It once caused trouble when he drove it into a pothole, but he still thinks it is very reliable and would not want to get to work in any other vehicle. Basis The car is based on a Rover P4 90. Livery The car is painted blue all over, which was referred to as "Hatt Blue". Audio Files Horns Trivia * The car had six side windows in the Railway Series, but in the television series, it has four side windows. * The car was seen moving on-screen for the first time in the fifth series episode, Cranky Bugs. ** This allowed it to play roles in later episodes, such as Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, while the previous one was only used as a background element. * The car's model used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * The car's Wooden Railway, Take Along and Take-n-Play toys are convertibles to have Sir Topham Hatt inside the car. * In the Thomas and Percy and the Dragon book, the car is based on a Ford Model T. * In the My Thomas Story Library books, the car is based on a Bentley Continental S2. * The rear end of the car sort of resembles a Chevrolet Fleetline Sportmaster. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains * Puka-Q (discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Adventures (sold only in Sodor Celebration 4-Pack) * Wood * TrackMaster Push Along (coming soon) The Black Car Island of Sodor|wheels = 4|owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt}}A black car that was once driven by Sir Topham Hatt was only seen in the third series. Livery The car is painted black with grey wheels. The Yellow Car Island of Sodor|wheels = 4|registration_number = TH 2|owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt}}A yellow car has often been seen in promotional images or merchandise. It is often depicted as a convertible. Livery The car is painted yellow. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * My First Thomas (discontinued) The Red Car Island of Sodor|wheels = 4|owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt}}A red car was once driven by Sir Topham Hatt in a poster illustrated by Owen Bell. It is depicted as a convertible. Livery The car is painted red. See also * Category:Images of Sir Topham Hatt's Car he:המכונית של סר טופהם האט pl:Samochód Grubego Zawiadowcy Category:Cars Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Road vehicles